


Reunion

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Zeb and Kallus's reunion after they catch his escape pod.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Reunion

Zeb said nothing as he locked eyes with Kallus. He didn’t smile as he motioned for the man to follow. Neither spoke as Kallus followed a step behind Zeb. It was a short walk from the cargo area to Zeb’s room but it felt like it took hours. Even though others spoke around them Kallus heard nothing but the silence between Zeb and himself.

Zeb pointed to the lower bunk and Kallus sat down on it. Zeb pulled out a med kit from a drawer and began to sort through the supplies loudly, without speaking.  
Kallus found himself opening his mouth and shutting it repeatedly without making a sound. Unsure what he should say.

“I’m sorry.” He finally managed to speak. His voice sounded small.

“Karabast, Kal!” Zeb slammed the roll of bandages he had just picked up down.

“I’m sorry.” Kallus repeated.

“You should have gone with Ezra when he came to get you out.”

“I know.” Kallus bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

“Is this going to be every time I’m with you? Me bandaging your wounds? Because I don’t think I can do that.”

“What?” Kallus looked up and met Zeb’s eye. For a moment they just looked at each other. Then Zeb shook his head and stood. He turned away from Kallus, scratching the back of his neck.

“Forget it.”

“No.” Kallus stood and took a step toward Zeb. He put his hand on Zeb’s shoulder. Zeb turned and tenderly stroked the the side of Kallus’s face that didn’t have a black eye.

“You should have gone with Ezra.” Zeb said again.

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was of more use to the rebellion where I was.” Kallus wrapped his arms around Zeb’s neck.

“It was dangerous.” Zeb cupped Kallus’s chin.

The door to the room slid open.

“Hey, Zeb, Hera sent me to see if you neede-” Ezra froze. Kallus turned red. “Oh come on! Not you guys too!” The door closed. “Hey, Sabine, I’m staying in your room tonight!”

Part of Kallus told him to pull away, but a stronger part told him to pull Zeb closer and that was the part of him he listened too.  
It felt slightly strange kissing Zeb. Lasat fur didn’t feel like a human beard and Kallus was acutely aware Zeb was being cautious with his sharp teeth. Still not a single part of him wanted to stop. Eventually they had to, however. They both needed to breathe.

“You need to take better care of yourself.” Zeb almost growled when the kiss broke.

“I will.” Kallus leaned onto Zeb’s chest.

“This will only work if you’re not putting yourself in danger all the time, Kal.”

“I know.” Kallus took a deep breath. “I know. I won’t put myself in unnecessary danger.”

“We need to work on your definition for necessary danger, but I’ll take it.” Zeb laughed slightly. Kallus yawned unintentionally. Zeb lifted him and placed him gently on the upper bunk.

“You know these bunks can be linked together on the floor to make a larger one.” Kallus struggled to keep his eyes open. His body finally felt safe for the first time in months and it wanted to rest.

Zeb laughed. “I know. But not tonight though, Kal. You need to sleep we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Alexsandr.” Kallus muttered.

“What?”

“My name; it’s Alexsandr. Thought you should know.”

  
“Thank you.” Zeb stoked Kallus’ face once more. “Now rest, Lex.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Star Wars Tumblr](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/)   
>  [My Main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
